


Falling In Love At An L&L Automat

by KelwynG



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Pan Peggy, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelwynG/pseuds/KelwynG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's mulls over her past thoughts and feelings for Coleen and current ones for Angie, as well as her lack of courage to ask her out.<br/>Title inspiration is from the song of a similar name by Landon Pigg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love At An L&L Automat

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise as this isn't beta'd and it's currently 3 in the morning, so please feel free to point out any mistakes to me.  
> The new episode made me want some happy Cartinelli minus that rejection and miscommunication, so here's some of the lovely ladies~  
> Plus, woot woot for that Pan Peggy alliteration

Peggy sat at her usual booth, lazily sipping at her coffee and sneaking longer and longer glances at her waitress. She really needed to stop, excessive staring usually comes across as rather rude. But it seemed almost every time she came in she would end up spending the whole time flirting with Angie when she was at her table, and then staring dreamily when she way away, thinking about what her lips would taste like if they ever met her own. Probably coffee. Coffee with much more sugar and cream than reasonable for human consumption, she would always chide. "It makes sense though," she thought to herself and smiled "the sweetest coffee for the sweetest lady."  
"That was that gayest thing. Queerest thing. Pan-est thing?" She then thought to herself. It had come to sickeningly lovey cliches. God help her.  
She really needed to work up some nerve. For Christ's sake, she could kill a man with an office supply but she apparently couldn't find it in her to say something as simple as "Hey, let's go out sometime."  
And even if she were able, she worried more and more recently over the repercussions of getting close to someone again. It had happened with Colleen... a kind and gentle girl who truly didn't deserve such a violent and young end. Who's to say it wouldn't happen again? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she were responsible for Angie being put in harm's way. And maybe she shouldn't be getting involved with someone so soon after her last girlfriend's death. But she still felt strongly for Angie. But maybe she should allow herself some time after Colleen to focus on herself, her grief, and her work. But maybe she should follow what her heart is telling her. But that's hard to do when she's not exactly sure what her heart's saying, as it seems to be babbling in some sort of confusing and contradictory ancient eldritch language.  
She was going back and forth in her head constantly, and it bothered her to no end.  
"You alright, English?" Angie asked with a concerned voice and a light touch on Peggy's shoulder, pulling her from her thoughts. She was standing there with a pot of coffee in hand, seemingly come over to top off Peggy and then noticing her anxious state. Peggy jumped slightly but recovered quickly, and only with the smallest spot of embarrassment.  
"Yes, fine, thank you. I'm just... thinking about work things. Getting myself much too worked up." She covered, leaning into the firm warmth of Angie's hand on her shoulder.  
"Awh hey, I'm sure it'll turn out okay hun. You wanna talk about it?" She asked, squeezing Peggy's shoulder for comfort..  
"I'd rather not. I wish I could just get it out of my mind completely, to be honest." She confessed.  
She felt the light pressure lift from her shoulder as Angie slid into the booth opposite her with a bright smile on her face.  
"Well, I get off in about half an hour. If you'd wanna wait around till then I could take you to see Gilda. Heard Hayworth's great in it. How's that for a distraction?" She beamed at her.  
And Peggy smiled back, a twist in her heart as she mulled over the consequences of it all. It took her all of two seconds to say fuck it and ignore them.  
"I'd love to, Angie."


End file.
